Say It
by shankbeezy
Summary: All Max has to do is say is one little word... and Luke will give her what she wants. (BadCop!Max)


**Note:** My friends and I got super into Luke/Max after their short interaction in "Fly Away". I was bored and had an ask meme come across my Tumblr dash and decided I'd write this little ditty for my best friend. This is an AU which is apparent by the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Call me master. _Say it_."

Max glares up at the man. She's on her knees in a plush bedroom God knows where. Her hands are cuffed behind her back, as they have been since he marched her in here. She's not undressed, but she's certainly not _dressed_ either. She's in her nice lingerie and a nightie, as it was all she was able to find in the closet. _He_ probably had something to do with that.

"You're _crazy_."

"You keep saying that, Max. Soon you'll start hurting my feelings."

"I don't care how you feel."

Luke circles her, like a predator studying his prey. Luke very much is a predator. Attractive to look at, and charming, to draw you in. And deadly and dangerous in ways you can only imagine once you get too close. He's been smirking this whole time. He's _proud_ of having her like this. Independent, feisty, tough Max Hardy kneeling before him in her underwear… she'd bet good money he's thought about this before. Probably got off on it too.

He steps out of her view, and his fingers trail over her shoulders and the back of her neck. She shivers, and Luke laughs. There's a rustle of fabric and a sigh close to her ear. She jerks away when he leans in to speak, but a fast hand on her shoulder keeps her from going far. He chuckles.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy this even a _little_ bit," he coos. His thumb brushes against her skin. "Admit it, Detective."

Max snorts, and does her best to keep from leaning back on him. "Why should I? You don't seem to be giving me any reason to…"

Luke hums. "You're right. I haven't." He takes a deep breath and shifts again. He's gone from her side, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Until Luke is behind her, his knees bracketing hers and his hands on her hips. One slides below her breasts, pulling her back to lean on him. The other works its way under the thin satin of her nightie and teases along her pantyline. She lets out a shaky breath. "I'll do you a favor, and see for myself if you're enjoying it. And then… I'll consider rewarding you. But you have to do as I say, Max."

She can't keep a soft whimper from escaping her, and she pictures the smug look Luke must have on his face. When she doesn't answer, his fingers skim down the front of her panties and trace her through the fabric. She arches with a pained moan. She pulls at the cuffs; she wants to grab something, but she can't move. The soft material of Luke's shirt brushes against her knuckles, and she grabs onto it before he pulls away. He laughs again and pulls her even closer. The proximity makes holding onto his shirt more comfortable. So he's not a _complete_ ass.

"Hm… you _seem_ to be enjoying it…" His breath tickles her ear, and she shivers again. His arm shifts so her can cup her breast. His skin is warm where his forearm presses through her nightie, and his thumb teases at her nipple. "But… I should make sure."

"Luke…" She breathes his name before she can catch herself. He freezes for a moment, his hand once again hovering over the hem of her flimsy underwear. It doesn't take him long to process; his hand slips into her panties and his fingers tease her clit. She barely hears his own shaky breath over her choked cry. She bites down on her lip to contain any other sounds. Luke's fingers move lower, and he gasps loudly. Always exaggerating.

"Why, Detective," he says, teasing at her entrance. "It appears you _are_ enjoying this!"

Max's face warms. She struggles to keep her hips from rocking into his touch. "What gave you _that_ idea, Gray?"

Luke chuckles before leaning close to her ear. "You're _soaking_ wet," he purrs. She shivers again. What happened to her self control? Her grip on his shirt tightens. She _hates_ losing control. She hates losing control to _him_. He slowly pushes a finger into her, drawing out a groan.

"Just get on with it!"

" _Patience_ , Detective. Patience." He presses his lips to the skin behind her ear. "Besides, I've given you _far_ more than you've given me…" His finger moves deeper into her and she whimpers. He's got _long_ fingers, and it feels _so_ good… but it's not enough. "If you want more… you just have to give me what I want."

" _Please_ , Luke." The pleading falls from her lips unbidden, and surprise and horror rise up inside of her. Did she just… _beg_? Worse… did she just beg _Luke Gray_ for something? It might be the only thing worse than making a deal with the Devil himself. Anything she says in this room with him _can_ and _will_ be held against her. He'll know he can make her beg. Nothing good can come of a man like Luke knowing he can make her beg. His lips curve into a grin against her skin.

Luke hums. "Well… that's not _exactly_ what I wanted to hear…" His mouth moves to her shoulder. "But I suppose it deserves its own reward, don't you?"

If he planned on letting her respond, he doesn't show it. Luke adds a second finger, and she lets her head fall back on his shoulder with a moan. He's still moving his hand too slow for her liking, drawing it out and making sure to press against her as he pulls out. She can't keep quiet; little noises escape her – whimpers and whines – especially as he nips at her shoulder and begins to suck a mark into her skin. That _bastard_. She can feel his chest rise and fall against her back and her fists. His breathing is _normal_. Part of her wishes his hips were pressed against her better, so she could tell if this is affecting him at _all_. It has to be. He _has_ to get off on this power play of his.

"Does it bother you, Detective," he coos, his breath on her damp skin drawing yet another shiver from her. "That you're cuffed while the big bad murderer does whatever he wants to you?"

"I don't know," she chokes out. Her hips rock with the movement of his hand. He adds another finger, and she gasps. It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts again. The stretch feels _amazing_ and she _hates_ that he can tell. "Does it bother you, Gray, that I still haven't given you what you want?"

Luke doesn't answer. But he doesn't stop either. It's not the first time Max wonders what he's thinking. Did that piss him off enough? Will it spur him into action? He's predictable, sure. But when you can't see him and you're not in control… he's capable of anything. She cries out as his thumb brushes her clit. There's no way it's an accident. He does it again, and she's _certain_. There's a tightening low in her belly. Really? She's _this_ close? It annoys her that he's this good. Perfect predator indeed.

And then it stops. He pulls his hand out and Max whines embarrassingly loud. Luke chuckles in her ear, and pulls his other hand back, pausing to let his hand brush over her breast. Another _accident_. She arches into it with a whimper.

"I didn't know you were so _needy_ , Detective." His warmth disappears as he stands, and Max sits back on her heels with the loss of support. He moves in front of her again. Max takes a few short breaths before looking up at him. She thinks she's trembling. He towers over her. He's not much taller than she is, but from her view on the floor, he could be a titan. He raises an eyebrow at her before turning his attention to his hand. Max realizes quickly that it was the one he was using to get her off. She sucks in a breath as he brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean. That… that should _not_ be so hot. She finally notices how wet she is, and how wet the lace of her panties are. She bites her lip, and he hums appreciatively. The grin Luke gives her is oozing with pride. "Sweet as sin."

Max shifts on her knees, but the small bit of friction gives her no relief. It must show on her face. Luke tilts his head, grin still in place.

"You must be feeling _incredibly_ uncomfortable right now… I can only imagine…" Max resists looking to see if he's doing more than imagining it. She doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. He sighs and taps his chin. "You know… I can finish what I started… you just have to say one _little_ thing. And you'll get what you want."

No. She tries to even her breathing, to cool the heat in her belly… but it doesn't work. Luke has wound her too tight. Maybe she should – wait. Is she… _really_ considering this? Is she actually thinking about calling Luke _master_ so he'll just _fuck_ her? She's so much _better_ than that. Or… is she? Luke seems to decide for her. He hums and steps past her, towards his door. He's can't leave her like this. He _can't_. She whines softly and breathes deep as she hears the door knob creak in his hand.

"Wait!" She doesn't hear the door open. She breathes again. "Come back… _master_."

Luke lets out a breath behind her. The door knob rattles, and footsteps come closer to her. Luke finally steps into Max's field of vision, and bends down. There's a hint of a smirk on his face, but his expression is closer to one of _wonder_.

"What did you say, Detective?"

Max swallows, but doesn't back down. She'll do this with as much dignity as she can muster. She tips her chin up and stares him down. "Please… _master_ … please keep going."

Luke regards her for a moment, mouth open slightly, head tilted to the side. His gaze makes her uncomfortable, but also kindles the fire in her belly even more. The moment is broken as he slaps his knees and stands. But then he grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet and towards the bed. He sits her down, and maneuvers her to lie – uncomfortably – on her back. Once she's settled, he pulls away, keeping eye contact with her as he kneels between her open legs. Her breath becomes shaky, and it becomes more obvious as he hooks his fingers into her waistline and pulls her panties off. Slowly. It hurts to keep her head up, so she lets it fall back to the bed as her eyes flutter closed. She doesn't wait long.

Luke's warm hands rest on her thighs. A shiver runs through her, and she swears she hears him chuckle. She feels his breath on her skin; she squirms, and this time he _does_ chuckle. She opens her mouth to _beg_ again. Before she can do so, he licks up her lips and her words become a sharp gasp. Luke hums and presses his tongue into her, drawing a moan from the women. He laps at her, sending shockwaves through her body with every long, slow stroke. She tries to keep quiet, but it's too hard. She manages to rock her hips into Luke's mouth and she feels him, rather than hears him, chuckle again. He pulls away and she whines loudly. The sound morphs into a groan as he pushes a long finger into her.

He thrusts it shallowly and quickly as he licks at her clit. She jerks, whimpering his name. He rewards her with another finger. Max was already _so_ close when Luke started, and she can feels the fire in her build and build. She won't last like this. She tries to even her breathing enough to say something to him, even as his tongue again brushes against her clit.

"Lu– … _Master_ …" she breathes. "Please. I'm so _close_. _Please_ …"

Max barely hears Luke make some sort of choked sound over her own ragged breathing. He pushes a third finger into her, stretching her, and moves his mouth up to suck hard on her clit. It doesn't take long before she's crying out, arching painfully as she comes. Luke's long fingers continue to move in her for another few moments, and when he pulls them out of her, Max whimpers at the loss. She doesn't miss it for long. Her eyes flutter open to see Luke watching her, out of breath and slightly flushed. She lets out a shaky breath, relaxing into the bed, and Luke growls.

The man gets back on his feet and grabs her arm, flipping her over onto her stomach. She groans softly but otherwise doesn't argue. Luke pushes the hem of her nightie up over the curve of her ass and strokes the soft skin lightly. Max whimpers again, and his touch disappears, replaced with the sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric. Luke yanks her hips back to the edge of the bed and she lets out a weak little moan. Luke pulls her onto her knees, grabs her hips, and thrusts hard into her.

Max cries out louder than before. It's barely painful; Luke's teasing took care of that. But the force of his hips against her surprises her. Luke groans, clearly happy to finally have his dick in her. But _God_ , does it feel _good_. Luke pauses to settle in, and Max is delighted to hear his own breath come out uneven. Finally, a level playing field in _something_. Luke pulls out and thrusts in hard again, and Max buries her face in his blankets to muffle her sounds. Even his bed smells good.

Luke continues pounding into her, grunting and growling as she whines and moans. Max longs to grab onto him, but she can't reach while she's cuffed. She balls her hands into fists, trying not to pull her hands apart for comfort. Her nightie starts to stick to her back as her hair dampens. Even with minimal contact, she's too hot. Luke grips her hips tight enough to bruise, and pulls her back onto him as often as he thrusts into her, knowing how hard it is for her to move like this.

Luke hits all the right spots, this angle allowing him to hit deep into her. It's feels so good that she can block out all the pain of the smack of his hips against her ass. She squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn't know how much longer she'll last. Fingers twine in her hair, and tug back hard enough to make her hiss, but not hard enough to really hurt. Luke's ragged breathing gets closer, tickling her ear. He continues to thrust into her with some difficulty.

"Say it, Detective," he almost gasps into her hair. "Say it again."

"Luke, _please_ –"

"Say it and I'll let you come. _Say it_ , Max."

Max moans weakly, making a sound with every breath. She closes her eyes again. " _Please, master_."

Luke growls again and weasels his other hand between her legs, rubbing at her already sensitive clit. The effect is almost immediate. Max shouts, closer to a _scream_ , pushing back into Luke to ride her high as long as she can. Luke isn't far behind her; she felt herself tighten around him and the power he had over her had to also have a hand in it. He moans loudly, hips stuttering and grip on her hair tightening. He stiffens, and she feels him empty out inside her.

He releases her hair, but keeps his hand between her legs. For a while, the only sounds in the room are her weak moans and their attempts to catch their breath. Luke pulls out of her, and she whines softly at the loss. She hears a rustle of fabric and the jingle of keys. Luke's hand is suddenly gentle on her arm as he unlocks the cuffs, letting her hands fall to her sides. Max purrs, and pushes herself onto her back to inspect her wrists. Luke snatches one and presses his lips to it.

"They don't hurt too bad, do they?"

Max rolls her eyes. "You're not worried about me at all, are you, _master_?"

Luke grins and leans down to kiss her, finally. Max practically melts into the bed, her hand moving to thread through his hair. He rests against her, and she's not surprised to see he'd slipped his boxer briefs back on. _Still_ with him and these power games. She hums into the kiss as he pulls away. His hand smooths over her hair.

"You're the one who wanted to try something new, _Detective_."

Max shrugs, trying not to smile. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Luke."

He snorts. "Of course I did. It was _fun_ having you at my mercy."

Max laughs and pulls him in for another kiss. She knows he doesn't mind. He _loves_ her lips. She glances over at his clock, and breaks the kiss, cursing and pushing Luke away.

"I have to go," she mutters, standing and straightening her nightie as she moves to his closet and takes her clothes out from his hiding spot. She knows it well by now. She even grabs new panties; she's not sure she'll find where Luke tossed them. "I'm supposed to meet with Mike to discuss the case we're on."

Luke groans and flops back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Ah, yes. Agent _Weston_. Your precious _boyfriend_."

Max rolls her eyes and walks over to the man, pulling his arm away from his face and kissing him lightly.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she corrects him. "But speaking of, thanks for marking me where he _won't_ see it this time." She points to her shoulder, and Luke smiles proudly.

"He needs to know you're not his to take."

"I'm yours, though, aren't I?"

"Duh. Of course you are."

Max shakes her head and kisses him one last time. She lingers. She doesn't want to leave any more than he does. "I'll be back soon. I promise. And then you can have your wicked way with me again."

Luke brightens. "I'll hold you to it, Detective."

The woman grins and stands, sauntering towards the door. She feels Luke's eyes on her ass. She glances at him over her shoulder with a mock innocent expression.

"I certainly hope so… _master_."


End file.
